fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Kagirinai Akshi
Kagirinai Akshi (キャガーリナイ アックシー Kagirinai Akkushī) is the Lead Cure of Breathing! Pretty Cure! and Breathing! Pretty Cure! Stunning Supreme!. She is seen as a quiet and lonely person and tends to talk to herself,but has a great artistic ability and seems to keep many secrets away within her. Often unconfident,Akshi is bad at befriending people and showing skills. But progresses to show she is rude and stubborn but a nice and kind person inside. Her catchphrase is,"I'm gonna keep trying!"('' "「私は努力を続けるつもりだよ!" `''"Watashi wa doryoku o tsudzukeru tsumorida yo!").Her ego is Cure Eternal(キュア エターナル Kyua Etānaru'') and later Cure Pheonix (キュア フェニックス Kyua Fenikkusu). In Breathing! Pretty Cure! Stunning Supreme! Sterling!,Akshi is often saying "Ka-ching" (かち KA - chin) when she is made angry. Appearance Civilian Form Akshi has a tanner complexion and waist length "dark chocolate brown" colour hair,along with brown eyes. At first(until BrPC02),her outfit is just a plain jade shirt,black jeans,normal magneta shoes,normal studs earrings and is shown with a ponytail at shoulder length. Her signature outfit is a v-neck jade dress covered in a magenta loose blouse and a black belt.Her hair is let down and instead of studs,she wears red studs with jade pearl drops. Her shoes are composed of jade slip-on heels with grey hearts on them and magenta stockings. Cure Eternal Cure Eternal's hair is now jade green and tied into a ponytail and in the forehead,braided(except,this part is wine red). The brown eyes turn wine red and the earrings are wine red pearls and dangling at the end of it,a black-grey "rain drop". Her necklace is a red heart and on the top and bottom,jade pearls are connected to them. Her dress consists of a "over coat" that is puffy sleeved and jade with wine pearls,making it frilly. A gold heart and black-grey belt with red pearls underneath is there too. Also, there is a wine red bow with the rest of the jade dress and a wine red dress underneath too. On her arms are light aqua-green elbow to wrist "warmers" with dark frilly parts on the wrists. Her shoes are considered heeled sandals in jade. Cure Phoenix Personality Akshi is considered by her peers,quiet and lonely,also a person to know everything last. They say it is easy to befriend her but no one has proceeded to do so. If offended,then she would keep her words to herself rather than let it out. Changed,Akshi is a loud person who appears as a rude and stubborn person with a kind heart that is normally let out to people she is fond of. She shows she has a good artistic ability and is okay at sports. If offended,this time she scolds at people but also begins to disrespect as well. And if she is upset and is called at the time she isn't in the mood,she'd pull a rather mean face. Relationships Kaisoku Jessi-Jessi is Akshi's childhood friend. They have a few interests in common. History Cure Eternal '''The Warrior of Shining and Ever-Lasting Life! Celestial and Supreme Power! Cure Eternal!' シャイニング来世の戦士！天体や最高権力！キュア エターナル! Shainingu raise no senshi!Tentai ya saikō kenryoku! Kyua Etānaru! Cure Eternal is Akshi's alter ego. She represents Celestial Power and through the element of spirits. Transformation Akshi takes out Beauty who turns into Soulful Pact and she places her Legend Pearl and shouts out "Pretty Cure! Soul Goddess Activate!". It changes to a gold background where her pact spreads and one at a time,her clothing and accessories change. Her hair colour switches and clothes appear. Finally,her sandal heels appear and her hair gets styled before she does her introduction. Attacks Eternal Showers Her first attack. Cure Eternal takes her hands and throws out a beam before calling Eternal Showers. Celestial Chain Ocean Her signature attack. She calls out "Pretty Cure! Celestial Chain" and releases chains in her colours and them shouts out "Ocean!",creating a river-full of chains wrapping around enemies. Treasure Chamber Shine Her attack with the Goddess Blade. Her Soulful Pact glows and produces the Blade. She draws it to the enemy before shouting "Treasure Chamber Shine!",purifying the enemy. It first appears when Cure Eternal is battling Reflect Eternal. Legend Starburst Cure Eternal's signature attack in the sequel. She marks out around the enemy. Traced lines turn into glittering stars and Cure Eternal shouts out "Legend!" then punches the air before yelling "Starburst!". Cure Phoenix The Celestial Warrior of Great Legends! Supreme Immortality! Cure Phoenix! ギューレットー デンズエッツー ノー テンタイ センシー! シッコー ノー フューメッツァ! キュア フェニクス! Gyūrettō Denzuettsū nō Ten Tai Senshī! Shikkō nō Fu~yūmettsu~a Kyua Fenikusu! Cure Phoenix (キュア フェニクス Kyua Fenikusu) is the second alter ego to replace Cure Eternal that is gained from Episode 29. It is much more powerful and also changes Cure Eternal's appearance slightly drastically. Transformation Attacks Ultimate Legend! Treasure Chamber Shine! Supreme! An upgrade attack of Treasure Chamber Shine used by the Ultra Goddess Blade. Luminary Beauty Shock (Max) An upgraded version of Luminary Beauty Shock. Feathery Ghost Cure Phoenix's primary attack for Sterling Imperial Feathers Shine Cure Pheonix's most powerful attack for Sterling. Etymology Kagirinai(キャガーリナイ Kagirinai):It means Eternal,referring to her ego;if joined with "Akshi",it will mean Immortal. Akshi(アックシー Akkushī): It comes from a different language and means Existence. Fully her name will mean Immortal. Trivia *She is the second Pretty Cure with the theme colour Jade Green,preceded by Tsukiyomi Nanami. *The first Pretty Cure to be based on CureJade2910. *Her civilian form's shoes are similar to Tsukiyomi Nanami **However,the only difference is that Nanami has Jade bows and grey stockings and Akshi has Grey Hearts and Magenta stockings. But they both have Jade heels. Gallery Category:Breathing! Pretty Cure! Stunning Supreme! Category:Breathing! Pretty Cure!/Stunning Supreme! Characters Category:Lead Cures Category:Green Cures Category:Breathing! Pretty Cure! Category:Cures Category:Characters Category:Female